Longtime Rivals Face-off, Wolf vs. Airzel! Episode 46
10 minutes later... Gemention Volf) ...Why are you here!? Wolf) ...Why are you made at me? Gemention Volf) ... Wolf) I'm taking Wolfgang's spot and brawling with you...Any problems? Gemention Volf) No... Airzel) Abilities Activate! Demonis Ballous! ( Shade releases energy that transforms into a huge energy ball ) ( A purple ball quickly forms ) ( Shade punches the ball causing it to fly towards Volf ) Wolf) Link Abilities Activate! Crystic Change! ( Gemention Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure ) + Crystic Crack! ( Gemention Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage ) ( Volf's body hardens into crystal and charges into the demonis ball ) ( The demonis ball flies backwards towards Shade ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Uppercut! ( Shade uppercuts his opponent with a black and red fist ) ( Shade uppercuts the demonis ball into the air ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Sapphire Freezew-''' '''Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Smashback! ( Shade clubs his opponent from behind after a disappearance act ) ( Shade disappears ) Wolf) Not going to work, old friend! Link Abilities Activate! Electrocution! ( Gemention Volf discharges peridot electricity in a field ) + Magtrision! ( Gemention Volf discharges magnetism forces into a field ) ( Rocks start to lift off the field ) ( Rocks get throw all around the field, while some spin around an empty spot and Volf ) Gemention Volf) *Looks at the empty spot* >=D Wolf) Ability Activate! Garnet Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse of garnet that burst into a force of heated darkus energy at impact ) ( All of the sudden the rocks fall down ) ( The garnet pulse makes impact sending black flames into the air ) ( Rocks lift in another spot ) Wolf) Ability Actvate! Pulse Furiousity! ( Gemention Volf releases a fury of pulses ) BANG! BAM! BOOM! *Pulses hit all over the field causing fires, freezing, and on* ( Shade appears breaking all rocks around Volf and uppercuts him ) ( Volf flies into the air ) ( The demonis ball crashes onto Volf ) ( Volf crashes against the ground, pinned ) Airzel) Shade, lets finish this! Ability Activate! Demonis Quake! ( Shade falls from a tremendous height that landing causes an earthquake ) ( Shade sprouts wings and flies high into the air ) Wolf) Volf? Gemention Volf) THIS IS IT! *Breathing hard* ( Shade's wings disappear causing Shade to fall harshly ) ( Gemention Volf fires on more pulse, sending the demonis ball towards Shade ) ( Shade grabs onto the ball ) ( Gemention Volf releases his final pulse at Shade, throwing Shade off his balance ) ( Shade lands on his back with his demonis ball onto of him ) ( Rocks start flying into Shade ) Gemention Volf) I love my abilities! Wolf) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbond Gyrate! ( Gemention Volf twirls with all Crystalic attriibutes used as an aura ) ( The field repels Shade into the air after Volf discharges more electricity into the ground ) Airzel) Ability Activate! Demonis Hipstruck! ( Shade hip tosses an opponent with a demonis blast before the opponent lands on their feet ) ( Shade stays hovered into the air waiting for Volf ) ( Volf gets near Shade ) ( Shade grabs Volf and gets swirled around ) Wolf) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbow Topaz Pulse! ( Gemention Volf releases a pulse that burst into all Crystalic Attributes effects ) ( Volf's aura leaves his body and bursts against Shade ) ( Shade crashes onto the ground after the pulse hits and gets repeled back at the rotating Volf ) ( Shade crashes into Volf ) ( Shade returns to his ball form ) ( Volf then returns into his ball form ) Wolf) ...D*mn...Shade's strong...Two ultimate abilities and he was still hanging on... Wolf On Break! Episode 47 Grade of Longtime Rivals Face-off, Wolf vs. Airzel! Episode 46? S A B C D F Battle was ____? Intense Lacking, but awesome Boring Too long! Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Shade